Oslo, Oslo, Norway
'Oslo '''is the most populous city in Norway and the capital city and founded in the year 1040. Oslo is a very historical place in Norway and one of the oldest in Scandinavia. Oslo currently has a population of 690,000. It is surrounded by the Akershus county. History Oslo was founded in the year 1049 by the current king of the Norselands, Harald Hardrada, and was a capital city since ~1300. There are debates of when it was a provincial capital, and Copenhagen was capital. Old Town Era During the Gothic era of Oslo, more churches and other abbeys were built, giving Oslo its iconic gothic architecture. During this era, the Black Plague destroyed a lot of the city, and killed 3/4 of the city's population. Economic Growth Now the capital of an independent Norway, Oslo began to prosper as a city. Many new buildings were constructed to help government and economy function. The large ''Bank of Norway and Storting most notably. Christiania expanded its industry from 1840, most importantly around Akerselva. There was a spectacular building boom during the last decades of the 19th century, with many new apartment buildings and renewal of the city center, but the boom collapsed in 1899. Current Day The city is highly dependent on international trade for manufactured consumer goods but has a trade surplus. Most employment is in highly specialized services and manufacturing, with only a small workforce in the traditional occupations of forestry, farming, and fishing. In a labor force of more than two million workers, approximately 72 percent are in services, 23 percent work in industry, and 5 percent engage in agriculture, forestry, and fishing. The currency is the Krone (Crown). Transport The Oslo-region has a total of 1.2 million inhabitants and consists of a compact urban core (the City) surrounded by the County of Akershus. The region has invested in coordinated and efficient transport system to accommodate the ease of mobility in the region. Densification through coordinated planning Coordinated land use and transport planning is an important factor driving Oslo’s development away from urban sprawl. Since the 1990s, there has been a professional and political consensus concerning urban densification as an overall strategy for urban development. A deliberate policy transforming old industrial areas into housing and densification around public transport hubs makes car-ownership unnecessary. Replacing cars with public transport During the past few years, the inhabitants of Oslo have changed their travel habits considerably. Boroughs Oslo currently has 15 boroughs as of 2001. Architecture Oslo is known for its gothic architecture and style. In Oslo, streetcars run through the city to the edge of the forest, where they empty their cargo of hikers and skiers. While all the cities have parks for relaxation and enjoyment, those manicured urban environments are not as culturally important as the wilder and less regulated woods, mountains, and seashores. A walk in the woods on Sunday morning, either on a challenging trail or on the "family path" suitable for baby buggies and wheelchairs, is considered almost essential for coping with urban stress. In the winter, these paths become cross-country ski trails. The city, thus, attempts to incorporate natural areas to counterbalance the built environment. Similarly, residential dwellings usually have their own mode of indoor-outdoor living. Single-family homes and apartment houses usually have a deck, balcony, or porch that gives residents convenient access to the outdoors. Category:Norwegian Cities Category:European Cities Category:10K+ Inhabitants Category:Cities Category:50K+ Inhabitants Category:100K+ Inhabitants Category:500K+ Inhabitants Category:Oslo-Lørenskog Metro Cities Category:Oslovian Cities Category:Country Largest Cities Category:Country Capitals Category:Region Capitals Category:Region Largest Cities